


A Good Night's Rest

by TechnoAngelWings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, H&C, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshot, Short & Sweet, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoAngelWings/pseuds/TechnoAngelWings
Summary: After a long week on a hunt, Dean heads back to the motel to find a certain angel boyfriend waiting to comfort him.- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -(Somewhat of an alternate season 6, Dean didn't go back to Lisa and Ben)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	A Good Night's Rest

With the hunt finally finished, Dean assumed he would feel better, but he really didn't. He had been working himself pretty hard. Ever since Sam lost his soul, things had been different. He hadn't seen Cas in a while, seeing as he was off fighting the war in heaven. He had tried to call the angel, of course, but not a lot usually came of it. He had started just... talking to Castiel, hoping his anecdotes gave him a little bit of happiness in the war.

"Dean, you're thinking about something," Sam's voice came from the passenger seat of the Impala. 

"Yea, no shit," Dean growled. Sam was so much more direct now. Who knew how annoying that could be? "It's none of your business anyway." Dean wasn't too keen on telling Sammy just how close he and his angel partner had gotten over the time he was gone. If the younger Winchester didn't think good of it, without his soul, he was sure to just tell Dean how bad he thought it was.

"Alright then," Sam sighed. "You've been acting off ever since I came back. What happened while I was gone?" Dean groaned, hands gripping tighter on the steering wheel. 

"I don't have to tell you everything, Sam! You were alive for a YEAR without me knowing! That was a way bigger secret than anything I haven't told you," The older brother barked. Dean let out a huff of anger, if anything, though, he was more scared than angry. 

"I thought you went back to Lisa! I thought you agreed to go be happy! You lied to me, Dean," Sam retorted. 

Dean turned his head to look at his brother. "We both know that that rule isn't serious! I tried to help you Sammy...," Dean slowed his voice. 

"I don't know, Dean... I don't understand why you don't want to be happy." Dean didn't say anything. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

As Dean pulled into the parking lot outside their motel room, Sam spoke up. "I have to make a call, you go in without me." The other man sighed and agreed, getting out of the Impala. 

Tiredly, Dean unlocked the room and swung the door open. The door fell shut and as he looked up, his eyes widened. "Cas," The human breathed in disbelief. Castiel was sitting on the bed closest to the door. The angel smiled at Dean. Dean ran over and jumped into Castiel's arms. " What are you doing here?" He asked. "Shouldn't you be fighting?" 

"Yes, I should, but you have been calling nonstop. Your need builds up overtime, and I had to come," Castiel smiled fondly, looking down at the man in his arms. "You are tired, Dean. You need to rest yourself."

"Oh, sorry, Cas. I-I didn't mean... If you have to be there, you should," Dean looked away. The other put his hand on the Winchester's face and made him look up. 

Cas gave a sad smile. "I don't mind, Dean. You need me, so I am here. I know that the current situation is very hard, but we will get through it," The man ran a hand through Dean's short hair. "I can't always be here, but every chance I have, I will." The human wrapped his arms around his partner's body and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Cas," Dean smiled. "What would I do with out you." Cas turned his head and planted a kiss atop Dean's. 

"If you don't mind, I would like to use some of my 'Angel Mojo', as you put it, to help you sleep. Is that alright?" The older being asked, running a hand up the hunter's back. Dean hummed at the touch.

"Yea," Dean answered tiredly. "That'd be greatttttt." Cas laughed lightly at Dean's silliness. 

Suddenly, Dean heard a wooshing sound. He instinctively shot up, thinking Cas had left. But he was still there, this time with large, sleek black wings spread behind him. "Woah," the freckled man whispered. He moved his hand up to run along a wing. "They're so... gorgeous." 

Castiel's wing fluttered at the touch. "Thank you, Dean," He smiled. The angel used his wing to push his partner back into his lap. "Get settled, now. They will help you to sleep, understand?" 

The hunter nodded and settled himself back on Cas' shoulder. The angel wrapped his wings in a large circle around them and then pressed his hand to Dean's head, instantly making him fall asleep. It was then that Cas realized that Dean wasn't with Sam. Where was Sam? Cas tried not to think about it and let the man sleep, although, just then the door opened. 

"Wow!" Sam exclaimed at the sight of the wings. "Cas? Is that you? Where's Dean?" Sam moved closer. 

The angel opened his wings a bit so Sam could see him and Dean. "Hello, Sam. I am just here to help Dean sleep, no need to worry," He explained, wings fluttering a bit. 

"What's with the wings?" The younger Winchester asked. "I've never seen you take them out before."

"They're for Dean's benefit, they create sort of a shield," Castiel explained, anxious to get his wings back around his sleeping boyfriend. 

"Well that would be useful during hunting, why have you never told us that?" 

Cas' brows furrowed as Dean squirmed a bit. "It's not a shield against physical things, angel wings are very sensitive. It's more of a shield against bad thoughts and dreams, it calms people," the angel explained.

"Oh, that's nice of you. I'm gonna go clean up in the bathroom, you two settle in," Sam tried. Castiel nodded his thanks and the human walked away. 

Dean stirred in Cas' arms, groaning a bit. "Cassie?" He grumbled. 

"Yes, Dean. Sorry to wake you," the angel apologized. "Go back to sleep, it was just Sammy." 

"Cas? Will you," The younger started. "Will you sleep here with me?" Dean nuzzled into Castiel's neck, yawning. 

"Of course, Dean. Let's lie down, ok?" Dean hummed in agreement and the fell down on the mattress. Cas' arms and wings were wrapped safely around his boyfriend, who was snuggled nicely in his chest. Although the angel didn't sleep, he was happy to be laying here calmly with the hunter. He closed his eyes and kissed Dean's head. It was a small victory, but he appreciated it. "I love you, he mumbled quietly, into the sleeping man's hair. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Sam walked out of the bathroom to see a hunk of feathers and limbs atop the bed next to him. Cas and Dean seemed to have fallen asleep quite happily together, and even Sammy's soulless heart could see how cute it was. Sam sighed and settled himself in his own bed. He was just glad his brother had such a good friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first ever SPN fic, I actually haven't even finished the show 0.o I'm on season 8 rn, and I'm loving it! I also might have a little extra chap if people like this :0 Again, thank you for reading! ~ <3 Kingy


End file.
